I'll be
by imasmurf93
Summary: ONESHOT My attempt at a Lancitty songfic. Edwin McCain: I'll be, After Joyride, Lance show's Kitty a passion for something which he'd never shown her before


**Author's note:**** Okay, I'm officially obsessed with Xmen evolution now, I know this because I've just bought a new rubber duck and called it Pietro, (I'm obsessed with rubber ducks too by the way, :-P)**

**I'm also obsessed with Lancitty, so I'm going to attempt a songfic, fingers crossed, it goes okay.**

**This is set just after Joyride.**

**Song: I'll be,Artist: Edwin McCain**

**~x~**

"Lance, where are we going?" Kitty laughed as he held her hand, tugging her up a huge hill.

"You'll see." Lance smirked at her. It was midnight, and the only things that Kitty depended on was the light of the moon and Lance's hand guiding her.

"God, I hate that saying!" Kitty replied with a playful pout. Normally, the professor wouldn't let her out this late, but when he has a meeting in France to attend, Logan is easy to get around as long as Kitty promised she'd be back.

They got to the top of the hill, where a beautifully laid out blanket and picnic basket were sitting under a tree. In the middle sat a lit candle and on the side was a checkerboard guitar case.

Lance sat Kitty down on the blanket and sat next to her.

"All we had in the fridge was bread, peanut butter and jelly. So I'm afraid it's only PB and J sandwiches. And I managed to swipe some of Pietro's secret stash." He admitted, picking out a plate of sandwiches and a few chocolate bars. Then he took out a flask and poured her a hot cup of cocoa."

"Lance, this is beautiful." Kitty smiled at him, "Did you do this all by yourself?"

"Well, Todd helped. He was totally against it at first, but when I told him how crazy I am about you…he offered to give me a hand. He's a real hopeless romantic at times."

She grinned and took a sip of the cocoa. Making a calm _Mmm,_ sound to show her gratitude of it.

She kept glancing at the guitar case. Then finally gestured to it.

"You play guitar?" She questioned.

He nodded and started to open the case.

"Thought you might like to hear a little song." He said shyly. Kitty nodded eagerly and placed the cocoa on the floor next to her as she lay on her stomach in a childish way.

Lance sat with one leg part stretched out, his knee slightly bent so that he could rest his guitar on it, the other leg was sitting underneath it.

He took a deep breath and smiled at her, before playing perfect chords and creating a tune.

He looked at her and smiled as he began to sing.

"_**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth."**_

_Wow, _Kitty thought, he had such a beautiful voice. She beamed at him and rested her head onto her folded arms, gazing up at him as he played his song.

_**  
"Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."  
**_

That was it, all anger or hatred that she'd ever felt for him was now gone. Anything else that was around her, the cars on the hill down below, the noise of the airplanes were unnoticeable. All she could focus on was his amazing singing and skilled guitar playing.

_**"I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life."**_

He looked so cute! It was easy to see how dedicated he was to this guitar. He even had his own musician's twitch; every so often he would flick his head to the side or jolt his neck as he sang to her.

_**"And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"  
**_

What was it that Scott and the rest of the Xmen hated about him? If it weren't for them, he'd have stayed at the institute and she could be with him 24/7. She wished that they could stay there all night. Just the two of them, he'd shown his true colours the other day when the new recruits went for a joyride. Why could no-one else accept him.

"_**And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said"**_

She wanted to be near him, she sat up and got as near to him as possible, snuggling up to his back. Placing her head on his shoulder and watching as his fingers quickly changed position. She closed her eyes and listened to the music which he was oh so beautifully creating.

"_**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**_

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life."

He ended the song and looked at her happily.

"I play whenever I need to relax, or think. It's one of the two things that don't make me want to curl up into a tiny ball and disappear." He explained to her, running his fingers down the guitar with such respect and adoration.

"And what's the other thing." She said, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"You." He replied. Gazing at her affectionately. "Without you, I wouldn't have lasted two minutes in the institute."

She blushed and gazed down at the floor, biting her lip.

Lance loved it when she did that, he carefully packed away his guitar and took her in his arms.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, tucking an out of place bang behind her ear.

Before she had time to respond, his lips were on hers. They were so tender and soft.

After a few minutes, he pulled away, heavily breathing for both lost oxygen during the kiss, and the speed of his beating heart.

Kitty had wished to stay there all night. They did so. Lance lay against the tree, Kitty rested her head on his chest and the blanket lay over them. They fell asleep quickly and peacefully.

Kitty woke up with a smile, Lance was still asleep. Kitty gazed at his guitar on the other side of him and smiled.

It really did mean so much to him.

She was going to get such a scolding from Mr. Logan, she didn't return that night and Lance's watch read 10:15, she would have missed early morning training. Yet, she didn't care. Whatever punishment she would receive, it would be worth it.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that, please review me telling me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please.**

**I'm going to attempt a Lancitty fanfic soon using the Disney's Hercules plot. So please keep your eyes open for it.**

**~x~**


End file.
